First Do No Harm
by BeckyH
Summary: Dorothy's nephew Joshua visits town and befriends Michaela. Later, Michaela makes an important decision that shocks everyone. The trial that follows threatens to tear Michaela from her family, and could mean the end of her friendship with Dorothy forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Michaela focused intently on her work as she stood at her patient's side, gently pressing down on her belly.

Faye Davis gazed at the row of shiny, frightening instruments on a tray beside the examination table, enduring the examination as she lifted her head to glance uneasily at Michaela.

"What's wrong? Is this painful?" Michaela asked, briefly meeting her eyes.

"No, not at all. I just, I never had this done before," Faye explained bashfully.

Michaela smiled reassuringly, pulling the sheet down over the patient's legs and helping her sit up. "We're almost finished."

"Good," Faye replied, swallowing.

"Can you remember the first day of your last monthly?" Michaela asked, picking up a chart and a pencil.

"My monthly? Why ya need to know that?"

Michaela made a few notes on the chart. "So I can tell you when your baby's due. You can get dressed now."

"Ya mean to say you can figure the exact day he's gonna be born?" Faye asked, getting down from the table and walking behind the screens nearby.

She glanced up with a wry grin. "I'm afraid it's only an estimate. If I gave guarantees I'd be out of the business."

Faye draped her examination gown over the top of the screens. "Well, I can't hardly remember. January fifteenth, maybe? Somewhere around there."

"The end of October then. I'll say October twenty-third." Michaela scribbled down the date, closed the chart and slid it into the front of the D-E-F drawer of the filing cabinet.

"October twenty-third," Faye repeated. "I like the sound of that." She buttoned up the back of her dress, remaining quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Dr. Mike, Kirk and me, we're just gettin' back on our feet right now, and we-"

"It's fine. You can pay me when you can."

"No, no. It ain't fine," Faye said, draping her shawl over her shoulders and coming out from behind the screens. "We're gonna give ya cash for this appointment and all the rest comin', that I promise ya. In the meantime, ya gotta take some of my preserves."

Michaela picked up a jar of peaches Faye had placed on the corner of her desk. "I'm the one who should be paying you for these, Faye. They're just delicious."

"Really? Ya think so?"

"Have you given any more thought to asking Loren to stock them in the store? I know my family can't be the only ones who would enjoy them."

"I wouldn't know how to ask him," Faye said shyly, clutching her shawl to her neck. "I'd be scared to."

"Loren can be a little brisk but he's a fair man. Most of the time at least. He would stock them. I know he would."

Faye shook her head. "I never asked anybody to do a favor like that for me. I just don't think I could."

"Well, if you give him some of the profit, he gets something out of it, too. Loren just takes a little persuading. I've learned that."

"I know, you can come with me. Would ya? You can talk him into it. You're good at things like that."

"Well, I suppose I could come along."

"Oh, I knew you would!" Faye exclaimed. "Thank you, Dr. Mike!"

"Are you busy tomorrow, Faye? Perhaps you and Kirk and the baby could have supper with us. It's been a little lonely with Sully and Brian away."

"We don't got any plans. We'll come. You hear any more word from those two?"

Michaela circled her desk and opened the side drawer, pulling out several sheets of paper and unfolding them. "Brian wrote us a wonderful letter. Unfortunately, it doesn't sound like many politicians are very interested in what he and Sully have to say. But they have managed to meet with a few California representatives, and Senator Booth and Senator Farley. It seems several representatives from the state were hardly even aware Yosemite existed. It's quite appalling really."

"Washington!" Faye said reverently. "To think they're halfway across the country, gettin' to see a grand place like that!"

"Well, despite the setbacks it sounds like they're having a good time," Michaela said, slowly unfolding another smaller piece of paper.

"And Sully?" Faye asked perceptively. "What'd he have to say?"

Michaela lifted up the paper to the light. Disappointment was all across her brow. "Be home soon," she read. "I love you. Sully."

"Oh. That's all?" Faye questioned.

"He never was one for lengthy, romantic letters," Michaela said, folding it with a sigh.

"Men," Faye remarked. "They sure can be tirin' sometimes!"

Michaela grinned despite herself. "That's an interesting way of putting it."

"Well, he said the one thing that's most important," Faye said, patting her arm reassuringly. "The one thing ya needed to hear."

"Yes, you're right," Michaela replied quietly. "I know they haven't been gone for very long, I just, I miss them so terribly. It's silly."

Faye gave her a comforting hug. "Oh, it ain't silly. But just one more week and then they'll be back. Don't worry, it'll fly by."

"Michaela," Dorothy said as she opened the door. Her cheerful smile quickly faded. "Oh, Miz Davis. I didn't know you were here. I'll come by later."

Michaela stepped back. "No, that's all right, Dorothy. Please, come in."

"I saw your husband in the store earlier, startin' an account," Dorothy remarked politely, shutting the door. "Says you got another baby on the way. Congratulations."

Faye smiled, touching the small swelling at her belly. "Thank you. Dr. Mike told me he's gonna be born October twenty-third. I don't know how she knows that but I guess I'll take her word for it."

"Dr. Mike's word can usually be trusted," Dorothy said with a grin. "Michaela, I'm about to have lunch at the cafe. Join me?"

Michaela cleared her throat. "Oh. Actually Faye and I just came from there."

"You did?" Dorothy replied. "Well, that's all right. Another time. What about tomorrow? We can get some coffee in the mornin'."

"Tomorrow's fine," Michaela replied, glancing at Faye uncomfortably.

Dorothy followed her gaze. "Oh. Why don't you come, too?"

Faye shook her head timidly.

"Faye, you should come and bring some of your preserves so Dorothy can try them," Michaela said.

"No, you two haven't seen each other in a year," Faye said. "You need some time alone to catch up. It's all right. Really." She reached for the door and opened it. "See you later, Dr. Mike."

"Goodbye," Michaela called as Faye shut the door.

Dorothy glanced out the door window, shaking her head. "Oh, it's such a shame."

"What's a shame?" Michaela asked, walking to the examination table and folding the sheet draped over it.

"Why, Miz Davis and her husband," Dorothy explained. "The way those children jumped right into marriage and now the poor girl's carryin' again before the first one's barely a few months old. Reminds me of Marcus and me."

"Kirk would never hurt Faye," Michaela said firmly, placing the sheet in her laundry basket. "And they may be a little young but to be honest I've never seen a couple more dedicated to making their marriage work."

"A little young!" Dorothy exclaimed. "Michaela, she can't be more than seventeen years old."

"She turned eighteen last winter," Michaela said defensively. "Dorothy, Faye's had a terrible time of it the past few months. She's been very ill since her little girl was born. She doesn't need criticism right now. She needs love and support."

Dorothy softened. "Well, she's got a wonderful doctor lookin' after her."

Michaela slowly smiled. "This was the first time she's ever been examined. She was trembling the entire time she was so nervous."

Dorothy pressed her hand to her heart. "Just like how I was! You know, there's one thing she's right about. We need to catch up!"

Michaela walked back to her. "We certainly do. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Same here. I got some big news to tell you," Dorothy replied excitedly.

"Big news? What?"

Dorothy patted her hand. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow!"

& & &

"Don't forget your lunches," Michaela said, handing Katie and Byron their tin pails as they stood on the clinic porch. "Do you have your homework?"

"But we didn't have homework," Katie said simply.

Byron peeked into his pail with a frown. "Where's the dessert? You didn't put any cookies in, Mama."

Jack waved his arms from the bench and looked up at Michaela impatiently. "Mama!"

"Cookies. Oh, dear. I forgot." Michaela lifted the baby off the bench and patted his back. "With Brian and your father away it's all I can do to get the three of you ready on time and into town each morning. It's not an easy job."

"We must be pretty hard work," Byron remarked. "This is the second time you forgot the cookies in a row!"

Michaela smiled and stooped to kiss his head. She paused to smooth down a cowlick the little boy had a habit of ignoring when he combed his hair each morning. "I'll remember them tomorrow. I promise. Don't be late for school."

"Bye, Mama," Byron replied cheerfully, tucking his dusty slate under his arm and scurrying off the porch.

Katie hugged Michaela tightly. "Bye-bye, Mama. Bye, Jack."

"Have a good day, sweetheart. Be careful crossing the street," Michaela replied, straightening and waving as the two ran in the direction of the meadow. She turned her attention to the baby and gave him a kiss. "Come on, Jack. Let's go see your Auntie Dorothy." She walked around to the side of the clinic and through the back entrance of the cafe, spotting Dorothy seated and waiting for her at one of the tables nearby.

Dorothy immediately waved, a collections of letters piled in front of her.

"He's comin' here, Michaela," she began with a grin.

"Who's coming?" Michaela asked, sitting down in the chair across from her and settling Jack in her lap.

"Joshua," she said, handing Michaela one of the letters. "Joshua Jennings, my nephew. Marcus' brother's son from Des Moines. I've just been dyin' to tell you."

Michaela skimmed the letter. "Oh, apparently he just graduated from the University of Illinois. That's in Chicago isn't it? That's very prestigious."

"I'm so proud of him. His ma passed on a few years back. Came down with the pneumonia real sudden. He took it hard. It seems goin' away to school did him a lotta good. He's been traveling all over Europe, too. Paris, Frankfurt, London. Just think of it, Michaela. I can't wait to see him and hear all about it."

"You never mentioned him before. Are you quite close?" Michaela asked.

"I all but lost touch with Marcus' side, after he passed on and I moved into the store. I haven't seen any of them in years. But every Christmas, I'd send Joshua and his brother and sister some books. Then just this past year, Joshua wrote me a letter saying those books were the reason he left home and went to college. He says he felt like he finally had a choice in life. We been exchanging letters almost every month since then!"

Michaela smiled. "My father always encouraged my sisters and me to read as much as we could. From the time I was an infant he would take me into his library, sit me on his knee and read to me. His books taught me how enjoyable learning can be."

"Well, you'll love Joshua. You're exactly alike, Michaela."

"What's all the fuss about?" Grace asked as she strolled over to the table with two steaming plates of scrambled eggs and sausages.

"Dorothy's nephew is going to be visiting Colorado Springs," Michaela explained.

"And I wrote him all about you, Grace," Dorothy added. "And you, too, Michaela."

"You did?" Grace asked, grinning shyly as she set the plates in front of them.

Dorothy placed her napkin in her lap. She was proud of her friends, and wanted everyone to know it. "Of course. He thinks it's remarkable the way you two started your own businesses all on your own. I can't wait for him to meet you. And he wants to see the clinic. I told him you would show him all around, Michaela."

"That's very flattering, but I'm sure he's only being polite," Michaela said, picking up her spoon and feeding Jack a small bite of the eggs. "Besides, there's not much to see right now. Sully had only just finished tearing down the back wall before he and Brian left. The place is in complete disarray." She cut into her sausage and took a bite.

"Maybe Joshua'll still be around to see Sully finish the recovery rooms," Dorothy said.

"When's he comin' here?" Grace asked. "Soon?"

"Tomorrow mornin's train," Dorothy replied.

"Just in time for lunch. Bring him over here once he arrives," Grace replied. "His first meal in Colorado Springs is on the house."

"Oh, thank you, Grace," Dorothy said.

"Grace! More coffee?" a customer called impatiently from across the cafe, holding up his mug.

"Comin'," Grace replied, smiling apologetically at the women and spinning around to walk back to her kitchen.

"You have to come with me to pick him up tomorrow," Dorothy said, stacking together her letters.

Michaela fed the baby another bite of eggs and wiped his mouth with her napkin. Jack was less inclined to make a mess of his food than Katie and Byron were as infants, but she still felt like she was constantly wiping up spills. "Oh, no. I wouldn't want to impose. You haven't seen him in so long."

"Don't be silly. I want you to be there," Dorothy said. "I want the first person he meets here to be my best friend. Please?"

"If you really want me to. I just hope you haven't led him to believe that my practice is anything more than it is. If so I'm afraid he'll be in for a disappointment. Colorado Springs isn't anything like Chicago."

"Oh, Michaela. He's going to love the clinic. And you! Don't you worry!"

& & &

"What is it? Am I gonna die, Dr. Mike?" Seth Barrett asked, his newly deepened, more mature voice suddenly reverting to a boyishly high pitch.

"No, not even close," she replied, pressing the bell of her stethoscope to his back. "Cough again please."

Seth raised his hand and coughed dryly into it, his dark eyes tearing with the effort.

"He's been carrying on like this for better than a week," Mrs. Barrett spoke up, standing impatiently beside the table. "I thought he was long over that catarrh."

Michaela removed her stethoscope from her ears and stepped back to face them, discreetly inhaling the subtle aroma clinging to the young man's vest. "Well, you don't have any other symptoms. It's not bronchitis or another catarrh. Can you stick out your tongue?"

Seth opened his mouth wide, glancing at his mother uneasily.

Michaela leaned forward and sniffed more overtly. "Yes, I think I know what it is."

"You do? Well, what?" Mrs. Barrett demanded.

"You've been smoking. And quite often, I would guess," she said shrewdly. "Cigars, is it?"

Seth dropped his mouth closed and swallowed guiltily.

"Cigars! He don't fancy a thing like that! He's just a boy," Mrs. Barrett protested. "Seth, tell Dr. Mike you don't do that kinda thing."

"No, ma'am!" Seth said, swallowing again. "Well, that's not to say I haven't...haven't tried it-"

"What?" Mrs. Barrett exclaimed. "It's your big brothers, that's where you been getting those filthy things. I declare, they get you into more mischief than I can shake a stick at."

"Well, it don't hurt me," Seth replied, sliding down from the examination table. "'Sides, I'm old enough."

"I'm afraid it has hurt you," Michaela said. "It's most likely the cause of your chronic cough."

As if on cue, Seth raised his hand and coughed forcefully several times. "Just tell me what I gotta do to make this go away. Please."

"Simple. Stop smoking those cigars from your brothers," Michaela said with a smile.

"Boy, I oughta lick you good," Mrs. Barrett said, shaking her head with a sigh. "What do we owe you, Dr. Mike?"

Michaela walked to the bassinette in the corner, lifting the baby from the blankets and resting him over her shoulder. "Just come back to see me in a week without this cough, Seth, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Seth muttered, lowering his head as his mother escorted him out the door.

"He's a handful, Dr. Mike," Mrs. Barrett said, pausing in the doorway as Seth climbed into their buggy and grabbed the reins. She eyed Jack with a sigh. "Take my advice: Keep him that little as long as you can."

Michaela chuckled, glancing at the baby. "I'll certainly try. Good day, Mrs. Barrett."

"See you next week," she replied, climbing up onto the seat next to Seth.

"Michaela, hurry!" Dorothy called, scurrying down the street toward the clinic. "Train's gonna be here any minute."

Michaela closed the door and stepped down from the porch as the train whistle blew in the distance. "I'm coming."

"I hope Mrs. Barrett hasn't taken sick," Dorothy said, glancing at the buggy as it pulled away. "Every morning she brings Loren the largest eggs in town to sell in the store."

"Oh, it wasn't her. It's her youngest, Seth. But I think he's going to be feeling much better very soon."

"Glad to hear that," Dorothy said as they approached the station where the train was pulling in atop a cloud of steam.

"Look, Jack. Choo-choo train," Michaela said.

Jack pointed at the engine with a giggle as passengers began climbing down from the car. "Too!"

"Choo-choo. That's right, sweetheart," Michaela replied proudly.

"If he isn't sayin' something new every day, Michaela," Dorothy remarked. "Oh, he's growin' up so fast!"

"You're coming to his birthday party, aren't you?"

"Oh, of course! I wouldn't miss it," Dorothy said, tentatively stepping closer to the train and eyeing a tall and trim, handsome young man in a fashionable brown suit and neat tie. "Joshua?"

The man placed his suitcase at his feet and removed his hat, revealing slicked-back, dark hair. His expression of puzzlement rapidly turned to relief. "Aunt Dorothy!"

"Joshua!" Dorothy exclaimed, bursting into a grin and embracing him tightly. "Oh, just look at you!"

"I grew up," he said, squeezing her close and lifting her off her feet ever so slightly. "It's so good to see ya after all these years."

Dorothy pulled back and pressed her hand to her mouth. "If you aren't the spittin' image of your pa. And your Uncle Marcus."

"That's what everybody says," he replied, straightening his suit coat and glancing around. "So this is Colorado Springs. Reminds me a lot of home. Except not as flat!"

Dorothy took his hand, beaming even more. "And this is Michaela. The greatest friend anybody could ask for."

Michaela shifted Jack to her hip and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This...this is Michaela?" Joshua stammered, glancing at Dorothy incredulously.

Dorothy chuckled. "And you have the manners of that side of the family, too. Shake her hand, Joshua!"

"I'll do more than that," Joshua replied, taking Michaela's hand and giving it a chivalrous kiss. "Forgive me, ma'am. It's just my Aunt Dorothy here neglected to mention in her letters that this doctor friend of hers is also a very youthful and enchanting lady."

Michaela smiled timidly. "Thank you, but-"

"Ah, no buts," Joshua interrupted, turning his attention to the baby. "And who's this handsome cowboy?"

"Oh, this is my son Jack."

Joshua held out his arms with a wide smile, taking the baby from Michaela. "Jack! Well, you're a sturdy little thing! How old is he?"

"He'll have his first birthday next week," Michaela replied.

"He's havin' a big party, too," Dorothy added.

Jack squinted his eyes and slowly broke into whimpers.

"What is it, birthday boy?" Joshua asked, gently bouncing him into the air a few times. "Oh, I know. You want back to your mama, don't ya?"

"I'm sorry. Lately he's been a little shy around strangers," Michaela said, taking the baby from him and rubbing his back reassuringly.

"All babies go through that around this age," Dorothy added helpfully.

"Well, we'll see how long I stay a stranger, huh?" Joshua replied, pinching the baby's cheek playfully.

"We need to get you settled in," Dorothy said. "And I bet you're hungry. We'll get something at Grace's as soon as you're unpacked."

"You'll have to excuse me. I have a few more patients to see this morning," Michaela spoke up. "Perhaps you could stop by the clinic sometime during your visit."

"My aunt here promised you'd give me the grand tour," Joshua replied.

"There's not much to see, but yes, of course. If you'd like."

"Until then, Michaela," Joshua said. He patted the baby's back. "Until then, Jack."

"It was nice meeting you, Joshua," Michaela said with a smile. She stepped down from the platform and headed back to the clinic.

Dorothy put her arm around Joshua and held him close. "I can't get over you. All grown up."

He grinned and hugged her to his side. "Thanks for letting me come here, Aunt Dorothy."

"Let you!?" she exclaimed. "Joshua, I've been beggin' you to visit me for years."

"I reckon so. Hey, how's Tom doing? And the girls? I brag about T.J. all the time, my cousin the war hero. Bet he killed dozens of rebels."

"Oh. Well, they're...they're fine," she said quietly. "Joshua, let's get your things and head to the cafe, get some lunch."

"Sounds great," he replied cheerfully.

& & &

"As you can see, it's nothing extraordinary," Michaela went on as she and Joshua descended the stairs and walked into the front room.

"No, you're too modest," Joshua protested, folding his arms and glancing around. "I think you've done real well given what you had to start. Everything's so organized, so orderly." He strolled across the room, reaching his hand out to touch the layers of drop cloths hanging across the back wall. "And what's behind these curtains? Don't tell me this is where you keep the bodies!"

Michaela chuckled. "That's where the new recovery rooms are going to be. Two of them. My husband was almost finished before he left."

"Left where?"

"He's in Washington with our son Brian," she explained a bit soulfully. Once again she was reminded of how much she missed them. "It's complicated."

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

"Please. Are you familiar with construction?"

Joshua pushed back the cloths to reveal the work area. The floor was covered in sawdust and littered with a few wood scraps. The basic frame of the two recovery rooms was laid out with beams and the back wall had been built to shield the area from the outside elements. "My pa and I helped to raise some barns in our day," he explained, taking a few steps into the area. "You're right. Looks like all that's left is to put in your windowpanes, install the doors, caulk everything. It would take two or three days of hard work at the most."

"Sully said as soon as he gets back he'll try to finish. Although I'm afraid it could be awhile. He's been busy looking for a more permanent job with our friend Kirk."

"Seems times are tough for everybody these days," Joshua replied, finding a toolbox resting in one of the corners and pulling out a hammer. "You know, it's been awhile since I've gotten my hands on well-crafted tools like these. I've missed that. And a part of me is always going to miss the farm we had."

"I suppose we always feel some sort of connection to our roots," she remarked.

"Michaela, I have the perfect idea," he said suddenly, turning the hammer in his hands. "Why don't you let me finish up this project? If I came by every afternoon I could have it done in no time."

"You? But you're here to see your Aunt Dorothy. You don't want to spend your visit here working."

"Aw, she's going to be busy running her Gazette. She can't have me lingering around the place making a nuisance of myself every hour of the day."

"That's very generous of you, Joshua, but I really can't accept."

"What am I going to do with myself otherwise?" he said, dropping the hammer back into the toolbox. "I'd love to take on something like this. Besides, it would keep me out of trouble."

She shook her head. "But I can't pay you."

"You'd be doing me a favor, giving me something to keep my hands busy. And then when your husband comes home, you can surprise him with the finished product!"

"Well...I suppose," she said hesitantly.

"Mama, we got out early!" Katie exclaimed, thrusting open the door and running inside.

Michaela turned with surprise as Katie held up an oversized piece of paper. "Katie, you didn't knock!" she scolded gently.

"I forgot. I painted a bird in school today. Look."

Michaela stooped to her level, examining the damp watercolor painting of a faintly discernable blue jay. "This is wonderful, sweetheart. I like the colors. May I hang it on the wall?"

Katie beamed, nodding enthusiastically.

Michaela stood, putting her arm around Katie. "Joshua, this is my daughter. This is Mr. Jennings, Katie. He's visiting Miss Dorothy from a city called Des Moines."

"No, please. Call me Joshua," he said, squatting and caressing her braid. "And if your hair ain't the prettiest color I ever did see. I bet you hear that a lot, don't ya?"

Katie giggled, shyly taking Michaela's hand.

"Katie, where's your brother?" Michaela asked.

Katie turned to the door where Byron was lingering. "He's hiding. He got a note from Miz Teresa."

Michaela sighed. "Another note? Byron, come in here."

Reluctantly, Byron stepped into the room.

"Let me see the note," Michaela instructed, holding out her hand.

Slowly, Byron dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, passing it to his mother.

Michaela unfolded the paper and quickly read it, letting out another deep sigh. "Throwing paint? Oh, Byron."

"I didn't mean to," he said weakly.

"We'll talk about it later, all right? Go say hello to our guest."

"Hey there, son," Joshua spoke up.

Byron walked to him. "Hey."

"You wouldn't happen to be the namesake of the greatest lyricist of all time, would you? I suspected your ma had good taste."

"Actually, it's after his father," Michaela spoke up with a small smile. "Sully had never liked the namebut he and I agree that it suits our son."

"Well, chin up, Lord Byron. It can't be that bad," Joshua said, nudging Byron's chin into the air with the back of his hand and simultaneously producing a penny between his thumb and forefinger.

"Whoa!" Byron exclaimed, eyes wide.

"How'd you do that?" Katie added.

Joshua placed the penny in Byron's hand. "That's for you two. Get yourselves some licorice next time you're over at Mr. Bray's store, all right?"

"Thanks!" Byron said, clutching the coin to his chest.

"Can we go get some now, Mama?" Katie asked eagerly. "Please?"

"Please?" Byron added plaintively.

"All right. But stay together. And don't get in Mr. Bray's way."

The children readily scampered out of the clinic, giggling delightedly.

"Katie, Byron!" Michaela called after them. "Don't run in the street!"

"So those two rascals belong to you?" Joshua spoke up playfully, folding his arms.

"Sometimes they can be quite a challenge," she replied with a grin. "You didn't have to do that, give them that penny."

He shrugged. "I was looking for a chance to show off my new trick."

Michaela unfolded the note from Teresa again and strolled to her desk chair, sinking into it.

"Byron don't strike me as the type to get himself into mischief," Joshua remarked.

Michaela placed the note on her desk and sat back in her chair dejectedly. What she really wanted was to talk with Sully about their son, but that was impossible at the moment. "He's not. This is something new. His teacher tells me he refused to paint with the other children and even tried to splatter some paint on another student. And that's only what happened today. He's been defiant and uncooperative for the past few weeks. I don't know what else to do."

"Something could be on his mind," he suggested. "It's hard payin' attention if your thoughts are getting in the way."

"I don't know what it could be. Katie and Brian do so well in school. They've always loved every minute of it. But it's been harder for Byron."

"I suppose not everybody's gonna learn at the same pace," he replied. "Maybe Byron's pace is just different than what his teacher's used to. And his ma."

She gazed at the note thoughtfully. "I suppose. I'm afraid I'm not as patient with him as I'd like to be."

"Guess you'll have to work on that," he replied, approaching her desk. "And while you're doin' that, will ya let me work on your recovery rooms here?"

She slowly smiled. "All right. Only to help 'keep you out of trouble.'"

"Sounds good," he replied. "When do I start?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why you couldn't start now."

He held out his hand. "A week and I'll have this done."

She shook with him. "Well, it's a deal then."

& & &

"Mama, your clinic is gonna be the biggest building in the whole town," Byron said reverently. "As soon as Josh finishes building it."

Michaela tucked the covers around him with a smile. "Well, it won't quite be the biggest. But it'll certainly be a much-needed improvement."

"Maybe I'll have a clinic when I'm all growned up," he said, folding his hands beneath his head and gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "A real big one."

"Really? You'd like to be a doctor someday?"

"Maybe. You want me to?"

"I'd love that. But more importantly I want you to do something that makes you happy. Right now I want you to focus on doing your best in school so that when you're older you can be anything you want. Even a doctor."

He pursed his lips guiltily. "Sorry I threw paint at Will today."

"I am, too. What's wrong, Byron? Why does Miss Teresa keep sending you home with notes?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a bad kid."

She sighed. "I know that's not true and so do you. Your behavior lately is certainly not acceptable. I'm very disappointed."

"Mama, I don't mean it," he said impatiently.

"If you don't mean it then why does it keep happening? Is it your teacher? Do you dislike Miss Teresa?"

He thought a moment. "No. I like her."

"Are you frustrated with the schoolwork?" she asked quietly. "School can be difficult sometimes. It's all right to feel discouraged."

"It's easy for Katie," he whispered. "And Brian."

"Well, that's true. But everyone has trouble sometimes. Everyone does poorly sometimes. You just have to keep trying."

"You did bad on a test, Mama?" he asked hopefully. "You used to do bad like me?"

Michaela hesitated. "Well, I...I never actually failed anything but...but we're not talking about me."

"Even you never did bad," he said downheartedly. "The teacher never gave you a note to take home."

"Oh, sweetheart. Just tell me what you need help with and I'll help you."

"You can't. You said you're really, really busy because Papa's in Washin'ton."

"No, I'm never too busy for you," she said. "Never."

He turned to his side and hugged his stuffed puppy to his chest, letting out a deep sigh.

Michaela reached out and gently stroked his hair. "I know you're going through something very difficult, and I'm sorry I don't know what it is. But I want you to know that I'm going to be patient. I'm going to try very hard to be patient until you're ready to talk about it. If you'll be patient, too?"

He gradually nodded.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I love you."

& & &

"Hello, Loren," Michaela said as she stepped into the store, her arm around Faye.

"Oh, good mornin', Dr. Mike," Loren replied, a clipboard braced against his chest as he busily inventoried the supplies stocked on the shelves.

"He's going to say no," Faye whispered, reluctantly placing her basket on the counter.

"Not after he tastes them," Michaela replied. "Loren, do you have a minute? We have a proposition for you."

"You and your propositions," Loren said as he continued to make notes on his clipboard.

"This one's a good one," Michaela replied wryly.

He walked to the counter and rested his clipboard on it. "All right, what is it this time? Let's hear it. Nobody's gettin' any younger."

"Faye's brought you some of her preserves," Michaela began, removing the cloth from the basket to reveal several jars. "She makes everything. Pickles, peaches, cherries. And they're all wonderful."

"I got so many I don't know what to do with them all," Faye spoke up shyly.

Loren pulled out one of the jars with a small smile. "Well, they do look good."

"I assure you they are," Michaela said. "What would you say to stocking some of them in the store?"

Loren put down the jar. "I get all the mercantile's canned goods from my suppliers in Denver. I've been doin' business with them for years, Dr. Mike. Sorry, but I can't help you."

"We're prepared to give you ten percent of the profits," Michaela said persistently.

"Twenty percent. I can go up to twenty," Faye said.

"Make it sixty and you got yourself a deal," Loren replied.

"Sixty!" Michaela exclaimed. "That's practically robbery, Loren."

"It sure is," Joshua spoke up as he padded down the stairs carrying a crate.

"Who asked you?" Loren grumbled, picking up his clipboard.

"Mornin', Dr. Mike. Ma'am," Joshua said, propping the crate against his side and slapping Loren on the back. "Is he giving you lovely ladies a hard time?"

"I didn't expect to see you here, Joshua," Michaela said.

"Just swung by to lend my Uncle Loren a hand stocking this shipment," Joshua replied.

"I'm not your uncle, I'm happy to say," Loren replied. "You go on now. I don't need your help anymore."

"I think that's very generous of you, Joshua," Michaela said. "And Loren, you shouldn't be lifting crates like these with that back of yours. I suggest you take advantage of your nephew."

"He's not my nephew!"

"Oh, what do we have here?" Joshua asked, holding up one of the jars of peaches. "These look great. Don't tell me this is what Uncle Loren doesn't want any part of."

Loren sighed impatiently. "Look, you can't expect me to gamble on a thing like this. Any good businessman would say the same thing. What if they don't sell? What if they ain't as good as they look? I gotta go with what I know is gonna sell, and that's my suppliers."

"But with Faye right in town, you won't have to worry about ordering shipments and waiting for them to arrive," Michaela said. "And the quality of these preserves is certainly much better than your suppliers, so you'll sell much more. You'll make more money, Loren. You win by all accounts."

"Oh, is that so? You know so much about it, why don't you open up a mercantile of your own?" Loren replied with a laugh, picking up his clipboard. "I gotta get back to work. Good day."

Faye packed her preserves back in the basket and tucked it under her arm. "Thanks for tryin', Dr. Mike. You're so kind to me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help," Michaela said, gently patting her arm. "I'm sorry."

"No, it was silly of me to think it could work. Me as smart as you and Miss Dorothy and Miss Grace, havin' my own business and all? No, it was just a silly dream. I need to be goin'." She forced a cheerful smile and quickly turned, hurrying out of the mercantile.

"She's a friend of yours I take it," Joshua said.

"Oh, I didn't introduce you," Michaela said. "That was Faye Davis. She's a very close friend of the family."

Joshua rested against the doorframe. "I sure hate to see a sweet thing like that be so disappointed. I oughta give Loren a piece of my mind, making that girl cry."

"No, Loren had a right to turn us down," Michaela replied thoughtfully. "I'm just disappointed that I couldn't persuade him otherwise. I was so confident that I could. I suppose it's my fault for filling Faye with such hope."

"Adam Smith," Joshua murmured, gazing out at the busy street.

"Adam Smith?" Michaela repeated. "You mean the economist?"

"Right. You're familiar with his work, too?"

"'The Wealth of Nations.' I read it years ago. He was a brilliant man."

"Do you know what he would say if he were here?" Joshua said. "He would tell us to find another store. Go to the competition!"

"I'm afraid Loren owns the only general store for miles."

"Oh. That is a problem."

"Unless," Michaela said, glancing down the street at the clinic.

"Unless?" Joshua replied.

"Of course. I'll sell Faye's preserves out of my clinic. Many townsfolk pass through it each day. And once her preserves start selling, Loren will have to stock them. He won't be able to refuse. Thank you, Joshua. What a wonderful idea."

"Hey, I think that was your idea."

"But I was about to give up until you brought up Adam Smith. I suppose we're a team then," Michaela said, beaming at him. "I have to catch up with Faye and tell her."

Joshua watched from the store porch as Michaela hurried down the street to stop Faye. He folded his arms across his chest and let out a contented sigh as Faye and Michaela embraced tightly and then headed to the clinic, arms around each other and all smiles.

"Women and their fool ideas," Loren remarked, strolling back to Joshua. "When it comes to Dr. Mike there's just no end in sight!"

"Maybe it was a good idea, Lo-" Joshua said, suddenly hunching over and dropping the crate.

"Joshua! What's wrong?" Loren exclaimed.

Joshua winced, touching his hand to his knee and slowly rising back to his full height. "Nothing. Just a cramp in my leg is all. All that lifting."

"I can get this one," Loren said, squatting down and picking up the crate. "Now get out of here like I told you. Go bother somebody else."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I can't say I completely agree with all the man's ideas," Joshua went on, straddling a board across the saw horse. "Smith was an absolutist, so to speak. The invisible hand that moves the free market forward. Do you have a tape measure somewhere?"

"I'm sure Sully does." Michaela crouched down and looked through the toolbox. "Here it is."

Joshua reached down and took it from her, unraveling it across the board. "I myself am more skeptical. I think a small amount of regulation is necessary to keep larger businesses from taking advantage of the rest of us."

"I agree. Government has a moral obligation to take care of its people."

Joshua marked off a measurement with his pencil and then stuck the pencil behind his ear. "So not only have you studied Adam Smith but I'm willing to bet you've read John Locke, too."

"Many times. My father had an extensive library next to his office," Michaela said. "He and I would spend hours in there, reading his books together. Mother said he spoiled me."

"You can never spoil the mind," he said, rolling up the tape measure. "I can't believe I've met someone who appreciates the great works of literature like me. You don't know how rare you are, Michaela, especially here out West, so far from the big cities."

Michaela crossed the room and looked through a small stack of books on her desk. "I enjoyed Smith and Locke, but let me show you my real love." She returned to his side and handed him a well-worn volume.

"Emerson!" he breathed. "This is amazing. He happens to be my favorite essayist, too."

"He's simply poetic," she said whimsically. "I especially like his thoughts on friendship."

"'I do not wish to treat friendships daintily, but with roughest courage,'" Joshua recited. "'When they are real, they are not glass threads or frostwork-"

"'But the solidest thing we know,'" Michaela finished with a pleased smile. "You know it by heart, Joshua. I'm impressed."

"Well, any true devotee of his work should," he said wryly.

"Your Aunt Dorothy….that's the sort of friend she is to me. The sort of friend Emerson describes in his essays."

"I know she feels the same way about you," he said with a smile.

"Dr. Quinn! Dr. Quinn!" someone called, knocking forcefully on the door. "Dr. Quinn!"

Startled, Michaela hurried to the main room and opened the door.

"Dr. Quinn, thank goodness you're here," Teresa Slicker said, out of breath. She pulled Byron forward by the arm. His face was set in a firm scowl and he was crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"Mrs. Slicker, what's wrong? Byron?"

"You must take him for the rest of the day," she said, nudging the little boy inside. "If he can start behaving like a civilized child, I'll allow him to return tomorrow morning."

"What on earth happened?" Michaela asked, gently putting her arm around him.

"He pushed little Nathan Porter off the swing and kicked the poor child in the stomach. I witnessed the entire incident from the window."

"Byron Sully!" Michaela exclaimed.

"He was on my swing, Mama," Byron said weakly.

"Your swing? You're supposed to share the swings," Michaela said. "I can't believe this. What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to swing," he whispered.

"Go inside. Sit at my desk and wait for me there," Michaela said rigidly. She stepped forward. "Mrs. Slicker, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over him."

She pressed her hand to her forehead. "¡No puedo más con este niño, ya no sé qué hacer con él!"

Michaela raised her eyebrows and drew her outside, closing the door. "….I received your notes. I've been meaning to talk with you about him in person. But with my husband away I just…I haven't had the time."

"I'm afraid I do not have the time to contend with Byron anymore, and neither do my students. I am trying to teach and the children are trying to learn, and Byron is disrupting us constantly. I'm sorry, Dr. Quinn, but he has pushed me to my limits."

"I'll send him back when he's ready to behave himself."

Teresa nodded. "Thank you."

"Is Nathan all right?" Michaela asked.

"Thankfully, he is fine," Teresa said. "Please understand I'm not giving up. I never give up on a student. But Byron has become a danger to his classmates, and until that danger is passed, I cannot work with him. I am trying to be reasonable."

"No, I understand. You're being very reasonable. Thank you for bringing him here."

"I must get back to the school," she said, stepping down from the porch. "…I hope Byron is able to return to us soon."

Michaela opened the door and slowly walked to her desk. Joshua was leaning on the edge of it, gently patting Byron's back.

"I don't even know what to say to you," Michaela whispered.

Byron glanced up, then quickly returned his eyes to his feet.

Michaela sighed. "Well, you're going to have to sit quietly at my desk for the rest of the afternoon. Mama has a lot of patients to see today and frankly I don't have time for this."

"Go see them," Byron said angrily.

Michaela stepped closer to the desk. "Sweetheart, I don't mean I don't have time for you…I just…when you're at school then that's a good time for Mama to go to work. Then when you're done with your lessons and I'm done with my patients, we can all go home together and spend time together. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Well, when are you going to behave?" Michaela asked.

"I don't know!"

Joshua cleared his throat. "Michaela…you mind if I talk to him? Man to man? I'll take a walk with him. I need a break anyway."

"Well, I-"

Byron slid down from the chair. "Yeah. I'll go with Josh."

Joshua winked at her. "'Sides, it might give Mama a little time to herself to…take a deep breath?"

She smiled softly. "All right. I don't see why not. But come back shortly."

"We will," Joshua said, opening the door. "Come on, son. Let's take a walk."

Byron shoved his hands into his pockets and followed Joshua outside.

Joshua led him a few paces down the street and then boosted him onto a hitching post. "What's goin' on, Byron?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Know something? I didn't always like books. I hated school when I was your age. I was the dumbest kid in my class."

"Really? Me, too," Byron murmured.

"That can't be true. You're smart. Your ma told me you were helping your pa build those recovery rooms. Why, she even said ya know how to use a hammer and nails. She's so proud of you."

"Papa lets me help," he admitted. "But I can't touch the saw."

"Even so, I bet most kids your age don't know how to use a hammer and nails. You're a pretty big boy helping out with tools like that."

"Josh, Mama told the teacher I'm not allowed to play a lot at recess 'cause I might get attacks," Byron said downheartedly.

"Attacks?" Joshua questioned.

"I can't breathe," he explained. "I have to have medicine."

"Oh."

"Kids at school never wanna play with me. I always get choosed last at baseball."

"I bet you figure the only way they're gonna pay attention to ya is if ya go picking fights with 'em." Joshua bent to his level. "Know what, I'll let ya in on a little secret. I'm sick, too."

"You get attacks, too?" he asked, eyes brightening.

"Something like that. Byron, right now maybe school ain't so fun, but if you stop picking fights, start treating everybody better, sooner or later they're gonna see you're a nice kid. You'll make some friends eventually."

"They'll even pick me to play baseball with them?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Until then, I'll play with ya. That'd be fun."

"You can use my papa's bat!" he said excitedly. "You're big like him!"

Joshua chuckled, tousling his hair. "All right. I'd like to give it a try. Say, Byron, about me being sick. Let's keep it a secret, all right? Don't tell your ma."

"Why?"

"Well, I bet you don't like telling folks you have trouble breathing, right?"

"No. They fret."

"Right," he said with a soft chuckle. "I don't want anybody fretting over me. Just like you don't like folks fretting over you."

"Can we play baseball today, Joshua?" he asked.

Joshua lifted him down from the hitching post. "Let's go to the meadow and play baseball right now. Striker to the line!"

& & &

"Karl Marx, now there's a man who has it all figured out," Joshua said enthusiastically, his fork poised over his pie.

"Karl Marx?" Dorothy asked quietly.

"Yeah. Haven't ya heard of him, Aunt Dorothy? He's all over Europe."

Michaela dished up slices of pie for the children and then put the last slice on her plate. "'The Communist Manifesto,' Dorothy."

"…Oh," she replied, clearing her throat. "That."

Joshua dug into his pie and took a large bite. "Look, all he's sayin' is that progressive taxes make a lot more sense than this flat tax thing we have."

"My father wasn't very fond of that aspect of his philosophy," Michaela said, picking up her coffee cup.

"But it makes the most sense," Joshua said. "People who make a lotta money, paying twenty or thirty dollars in taxes is nothing. But what about people here out West? Look at your ranch hands or your farmers. Look at most people in this town. Tax them thirty dollars and they're out of the business."

"Implementing a progressive tax sounds complicated," Michaela said as she sipped her coffee.

"Sure, it's complicated, but it's fair. And shouldn't our government be fair? Or at least try to be. Mark my words, people are gonna abandon regressive taxes someday." He glanced at Katie and Byron. They were struggling mightily to sit straight and stay awake. "You two look…fascinated."

"This is boring," Byron replied.

"Byron, Joshua is our guest," Michaela scolded.

Joshua chuckled. "It's all right. Nothin' like this interested me when I was a kid. Say, would you like to hear a joke?"

Katie brightened. "Yeah!"

"Let's see if you can figure out this one. Why was the broom late to school?"

Byron tapped his chin. "Hmm. I don't know."

Joshua smiled mischievously. "Because it over swept!"

Byron and Katie giggled uncontrollably, clutching their stomachs.

"Josh, tell another one! Tell another one!" Byron said enthusiastically.

Joshua put his napkin on the table. "Let's see. Here's a good one. Why did the cowboy die with his boots on?"

Katie thought hard. "I don't know."

"Cause he didn't want to stub his toe when he kicked the bucket!"

Katie burst into another fit of giggles while Byron wrinkled his brow and fell silent.

"I don't get it," Byron said with frustration.

Michaela patted his hand. "It's an expression, sweetheart. Kick the bucket means to die."

"Oh," he replied, covering his mouth and laughing. "Tell another one, Josh."

"Tell another one," Katie added.

"That's enough jokes for tonight," Michaela said, standing and stacking Katie and Byron's plates together. "Time for bed. I'll tuck you in shortly. Say goodnight to Joshua and Auntie Dorothy."

Katie and Byron hugged Dorothy, then walked to Joshua and hugged him just as tightly.

Surprised, Joshua tousled their hair. "Goodnight."

Byron looked up at him. "Joshua, can you sleep over sometime?"

He laughed. "I can't leave my books alone for that long! I'll see ya tomorrow, all right? And I'll have a new joke for ya."

Byron grinned. "All right. Night."

Joshua watched them race upstairs. "They sure are sweet kids, Michaela."

"Yes they are," Dorothy said in agreement.

"When Byron knows to keep quiet, yes," Michaela said with a grin, sitting back down.

Joshua finished off his coffee. "No, I like his honestly. Too many people in this world have lost that by the time they're grown."

"He is honest," Michaela admitted. "I've always tried to teach him how important that is."

"It's nice ya let 'em say their peace at the supper table," Joshua added. "I think they have important things to share, too."

"I don't believe children should be forced to eat in silence. That's my father in me," she explained. "He always encouraged my sisters and me to join the conversation at dinner. The seven of us would have spirited debates." She grinned whimsically. "He used to say we gave him indigestion."

He chuckled. "I can just picture all of ya at the table. Gosh, I always used to think I wanted a big family someday."

"You need to get your nose out of those books and go out and find a nice young woman," Dorothy said as she finished her pie.

"If I could find a girl that appreciates the things Michaela does, I'd be set."

"You don't want to marry someone like me," Michaela replied wryly. "Just ask my husband."

"When are Sully and Brian coming back anyway, Michaela?" Dorothy spoke up. "Tomorrow, wasn't it?"

"No, the day after," she replied with a sigh. "I can't wait much longer."

"The problem is nobody likes the same things I do," Joshua said, leaning back in his chair. "I give up on women."

"We best get back to town. We've imposed long enough, Joshua," Dorothy said, rising and putting her shawl over her shoulders. "Michaela, supper was wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you could come," Michaela replied.

"Aunt Dorothy, can ya wait for me in the buggy?" Joshua said, standing up. "I gotta ask Michaela something."

Dorothy eyed him skeptically, then reluctantly walked to the door. "All right. I'll be outside."

"What did you want to ask me?" Michaela said curiously as she piled everyone's silverware onto a plate.

"You ever heard of Samuel Clemens?"

"Mark Twain you mean. Of course."

"I don't suppose you'd like to hear him speak sometime," he went on.

Her eyes widened. "Really? He's coming to Colorado? Oh, I would love that!"

He dug into his pocket and held up a pair of tickets. "Want to go with me? He's gonna be in Denver next week."

"Would I?!" She hesitated. "But shouldn't you take your Aunt Dorothy?"

He paused, tucking the tickets back in his pocket. "I guess I didn't think she'd be interested."

"I don't know why she wouldn't."

He shrugged, walking to the door and opening it. "Well, I can get her a ticket, too. The three of us will go."

"Mark Twain! To think we're going to actually hear him speak!" She burst into a thrilled smile and hugged him. "Oh, Joshua. Thank you! This is so wonderful."

He laughed, grasping her shoulders and giving her cheek a big kiss. "We'll pick ya up next week." He padded down the stairs and climbed into the buggy beside Dorothy, waving at Michaela and giving the reins a flick.

"Sure is a nice night," he remarked, leaning back in the seat.

Dorothy looped her hands around his arm. "What was that kiss all about, Joshua?"

"What kiss? What, you mean on the cheek? That's nothin'!"

She glanced at him. "I don't think it's appropriate."

"I kiss all the women I love," he said, leaning toward her and giving her cheek a loud smack.

She giggled. "Oh, Joshua. You and Michaela have so much in common. I really do wish you could find someone like her."

"I got all I want just with you, Aunt Dorothy," he said, putting his arm around her. "What would you think about me staying on here? Maybe even permanent."

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh, Joshua. You really mean that?"

"Sure do. There's a lot more books I've yet to talk about with Michaela. I can't leave next week."

She swallowed and fell silent.

"Why didn't you warn me she's read Smith and Marx and Locke?" he went on. "You shoulda known I'd never be able to stop talking with somebody like her."

"Sully's coming home in a few days. Believe me, she's going to be busy spending time with him. She won't have time for a boy."

"What's wrong with you? Why ya in such a bad mood?" he asked.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I just…I don't want you to be hurt."

"Now why would I be hurt? Would a trip to Denver cheer ya up? To hear Samuel Clemens speak?"

"Samuel Clemens?" she repeated with confusion. "Who's that?"

"You musta read him at some point, Aunt Dorothy. You're a journalist like him. Heard of Mark Twain? You know, 'Tom Sawyer'?"

"Oh. Oh! Tom Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "Yes, I've heard of him."

"Would you like to go?"

She smiled. "Anything you want to do, Joshua, I'd love to do, too."

& & &

Michaela meticulously stacked a dozen cans of preserves on her desk as Faye looked on vigilantly.

"I'll make a sign. Twenty-five cents each," Michaela said.

"Twenty-five cents!" Faye replied, rubbing Danielle's back as the baby dozed over her shoulder. "You think folks'd pay that much for my preserves?"

"No, I think they'd pay double that," she replied with a smile.

"Land sakes," Faye replied.

Joshua slowly opened the door. "Afternoon," he murmured.

Michaela walked to the door and opened it wider. "Joshua, I'm glad you're here. I just bought some paint at the mercantile for the new recovery rooms."

He removed his hat, squinting. "You mind if I don't work on those today?

"Of course not. They can wait. Is somethin' wrong?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as a trickle of sweat slid down his temple. "Uh, Aunt Dorothy says she needs some help over at the Gazette. I gotta go. I'll see ya later." He put his hat back on and tipped it at Faye. "Ma'am."

"Bye," Faye said quietly, giving Danielle's head a gentle kiss.

"See you later," Michaela said.

"I think he looked a little peaked, Dr. Mike," Faye remarked.

Michaela closed the door. "Yes, well he's probably just tired. He's been working so hard on the recovery rooms here."

Jack whimpered from his bassinette and seconds later cried heartily. Michaela walked to him and lifted him out, patting his back soothingly. "Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?"

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, his tears ceased and he burst into a toothless grin.

"Oh, he's so sweet," Faye remarked. "I really hope our next one's a boy. I got a strong feelin' he is. Kirk's gonna be beside himself if I give him another girl."

Michaela tickled Jack's cheek and the baby giggled and buried his face against her shoulder. "A mother's instinct is often correct."

"I hope so this time!" Faye replied, glancing at Danielle and stroking her wispy auburn hair. "Dr. Mike, should I start her on solid foods soon? When did you start Jack?"

"Oh, I think he was about four months old. You could try mashing up some vegetables or fruit and see how Danielle does with that."

"I think she's ready. Lately she's been actin' fussy after I feed her, like she ain't full."

"You know best," Michaela said reassuringly.

"Oh no, I don't trust myself one bit," she replied with a grin. "That's why I'm glad I got you to talk to."

"Michaela!" Dorothy called, opening the door with a cheerful smile.

"Dorothy, come in," Michaela replied.

"I'm not interruptin' anything am I?"

"No, Faye and I were just displaying some of her preserves," she replied.

"Oh, don't those look delicious!" she exclaimed, walking to the desk and picking up a jar of peaches.

"Really?" Faye said shyly.

"I'll bring my basket by later. I think I'd like to buy one of each kind."

Faye brightened. "One of each?!"

Michaela patted her back encouragingly. "You see? I told you."

"Now, can I have my nephew back for a few minutes?" Dorothy went on. "I made him some of my special corn pudding for lunch and it's going to go cold if he doesn't stop workin' here and eat."

"Joshua's not here. He said he was helping you at the Gazette today," Michaela said with raised eyebrows.

"He just left for your place," Faye added.

"Ain't that just like him, wantin' to help out everybody. First he's lendin' a hand at the mercantile, and then he tells me he's helpin' build your recovery rooms and now he wants to work at the Gazette, too. He's going to wear himself out!"

"I think he already has," Michaela replied.

"Well, I better find him," Dorothy replied, stepping forward and giving the baby's head a kiss. "Jack, if you see Joshua, you let him know your Auntie Dorothy's lookin' for him!"

The baby giggled in reply and Michaela smiled. "We'll all let him know, Dorothy. I promise."

& & &

Sully and Brian crept carefully up the stairs, the shadowy moonlight their only guide.

"Sure feels good to be back here," Brian whispered as they reached the top.

"It sure does," Sully replied.

Brian grabbed his doorknob and carefully turned it. He paused in the doorway, shooting his father a soft smile. "I had a real good time these past few weeks. Thanks, Pa."

Sully squeezed his shoulder. "I'm glad ya came along, Brian. Get some sleep. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

"Night," he replied, backing up and quietly shutting the door after him.

Sully slowly turned the knob to the master bedroom and stepped inside, shutting the door just as quietly. Michaela stirred ever so slightly in the dim light from the bedside lamp. A thick medical textbook was sprawled across her stomach, her hands resting limply on the worn leather cover.

He crouched down, laid his hand on her shoulder and gave her cheek a gentle kiss.

She opened her eyes, immediately perking up with surprise. "Sully!"

He smiled. "I'm home."

"But you're supposed to arrive on the afternoon train," she said, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Brian and me decided we couldn't wait another day," he replied, closing her book and placing it on the night table. "We got a hold of some horses in Denver and rode all evenin'."

"You're home," she said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed ya so much," he murmured, holding her close and rocking her.

"Oh, I missed you. So did the children. Three weeks is too long," she said a bit tearfully.

He caressed her cheek and gave her a soothing, prolonged kiss.

"Where's Brian?" she asked as they gradually broke apart. "Is he all right?"

He sat on the bed and unlaced his muddy boots, slipping out of them. "He's fine. He's already gone to bed."

"You both must be exhausted," she said, leaning forward and massaging his shoulder with one hand. "And sore from that long ride."

"Nothin' we ain't done before. Ya get our letters and telegrams?"

"Yes. It was wonderful to hear from you so often. But…your letter to me…Sully, your letter was brief."

He shrugged. "I didn't know what to say. I ain't much for letters." He shifted to sit beside her and took hold of her hand. "Sides, I wanted to see ya to tell ya."

"Tell me what?" she asked coyly.

"How much I been achin' to be with ya," he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips. "Everything all right here?"

"Everything's perfect now that you're finally back," she replied lovingly. "Tell me about Washington, the senators. Tell me everything."

"What do ya say we wait until mornin' for all that?" He leaned in once more and kissed her much more ardently while he worked his free hand beneath her nightgown and caressed her thigh.

"Yes…all right," Michaela said weakly, wrapping one hand around his neck and holding him all the closer.

Gradually, he reached his arms over her shoulders and grappled to unfasten the tiny nightgown buttons up her back. "Too many buttons," he said impishly.

"Sully…the baby's awake," she whispered, glancing across the room. "He's standing up in his crib."

"He'll go back to sleep."

Jack pointed at his parents decidedly. "Pa."

"I don't think he's going back to sleep this time," Michaela said with a soft chuckle.

"Pa!" Jack called more urgently.

"Your pa's busy right now," Sully said wryly, dropping his feet to the floor and crossing the room. He lifted the baby out of his crib and held him tight. "Hey, Jack. I been missin' you, too." He carried him back to the bed and sat beside Michaela again, settling the baby in his lap. "Hope you didn't give your ma too much trouble while I was gone."

"No more than usual," Michaela said, grasping the baby's hand and kissing his soft fingers. "He said a new word at breakfast the other day. 'Cup.'"

Jack yawned noisily and dropped his head against Sully's chest.

"Cup, huh?" Sully replied, proudly rubbing the baby's back as he quickly dozed off. "Seems he's just as smart as the rest of 'em."

"And so beautiful," Michaela added, tenderly caressing the baby's head. "Look at his rosy cheeks and all this fair hair. He's just an angel."

"He's growin' up, Michaela," he said more seriously. "I think we've put off movin' him long enough."

"You're right," she said with a sigh. "It's just difficult. I've gotten so used to having him right close by. And…our last baby, Sully."

"Hey, he ain't goin' too far. It's only across the hall."

She smiled. "Not exactly the ends of the earth I suppose. And I do think Byron's going to love sharing his room with him. They already adore each other."

"It'll be fun for 'em," Sully said in agreement.

"Oh, Sully. Byron's done the sweetest thing. He's saved almost fifty cents of his dimes and pennies to buy Jack a birthday present. He wants you to help him pick something out."

"Between that and gettin' ready for the party, looks like your recovery rooms are gonna have to wait a few more days."

"No they won't. I have wonderful news about that. They're almost finished."

He gazed at her incredulously. "How?"

"Joshua's been working on them this week," she explained.

"Who's he?"

"Oh. Joshua Jennings. He's Dorothy's nephew. He's visiting her from Iowa. He's such a kind and polite young man. And so incredibly intelligent. Dorothy just loves him and I have to admit I've taken to him as well."

Sully slowly stood and crossed the room, tucking the baby back in his crib. "I was gonna finish those rooms. It was just takin' longer than I planned."

"I know you would have," she said. "You were almost done before you left for Washington. But Joshua was so eager to help, and the thought of having the rooms ready so soon for my patients…I just couldn't turn him down. Wait until you see them, Sully. He's quite a skilled carpenter. All they need is a coat of paint and they'll be ready."

He strolled back to the bed, drawing in his breath. "I'm sure they're nice."

"….Are you angry?" she asked quietly.

"Course not." He leaned forward and tenderly kissed her. "I'm real glad to be home."

She smiled with relief. "I'm glad, too. I love you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight. "I love you."

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Michaela dished up seconds for the children from a skillet of scrambled eggs as Brian spread maps and picture postcards from Washington on the table. Everyone but the baby was only faintly interested in breakfast and listened with fascination as Brian talked about the trip.

"What's that thing?" Byron asked, raising himself to his knees and pointing at one of the postcards.

Brian handed him the postcard so he could have a closer look. "That's the new monument for our first president. You remember who that was, B.?"

"I know. George Washington," Katie spoke up, fork in hand.

Michaela smiled proudly. "Very good, sweetheart!"

"I knew that, too," Byron said weakly.

"But this is just what it's supposed to look like. It's only half built yet," Brian explained. "Once it's done folks say it'll be the tallest thing in the whole country."

"If they ever get it done," Sully spoke up as he helped the baby take a sip of milk from his cup. "They been workin' on it since your ma and me were kids."

"Whoa, that's a really long time!" Katie exclaimed.

"Nothing seems to move very fast in Washington," Michaela added, placing the pan back on the stove and sitting beside Sully.

"How come?" Byron questioned.

Sully tickled his chest. "'Cause everybody's crooked, there's one reason."

Byron picked up a slice of bacon from his plate. "Can I feed this to Wolf?"

"No," Michaela replied. "Sure," Sully said at the same time.

Michaela shared a stubborn glance with Sully.

"Please?" Byron said sweetly.

Michaela sighed and reluctantly nodded. "All right. But just one slice, Byron. Thank you for asking."

Byron slid down from his chair and walked to the dog. Wolf was lying down near the table, resting her head on her front paws.

"Look, Wolf. Mama made bacon," Byron said, pressing the crispy piece of meat to the dog's snout. Wolf whimpered and ignored the treat. "Eat. Come on, it's good. Wolf, eat it."

"The whole city's changed so much since we were last there," Brian spoke up. "It didn't hardly seem like the same place."

"Speaking of changes," Michaela said tentatively. "Your father and I are going to be making some changes here at home that we need to discuss with all of you."

"What kinda changes, Ma?" Brian asked.

"Wolf, eat the bacon," Byron said persistently, waving it in the dog's face.

"Byron, don't force her," Michaela said. "Sit back at the table with us."

Byron reclaimed his seat next to Katie and rested his chin on his hands. "Changes?"

Sully lifted the baby out of his highchair and sat him in his lap. "To start, what with Jack's birthday comin' up, we thought now's a good time we move his crib and all his things into one of the bedrooms."

"But we don't have any extra bedrooms," Brian said. "Are we gonna add onto the homestead, Pa?"

"Maybe someday. For now we're gonna move Jack in with you, Byron. You and him'll share your room."

"My room!" Byron exclaimed. "But I don't want Jack in my room, Papa." He pointed at Katie desperately. "He can go in her room."

"No he can't. Jack's a boy," Katie protested. "He has to share with another boy."

"Brian's a boy. What about his room?" Byron suggested.

Brian raised his eyebrows with a chuckle. "I don't think so."

"It'll be fun, sweetheart," Michaela spoke up weakly, patting Byron's back. "It's not as terrible as you think."

"Sure, it'll be great, B.," Brian said helpfully. "Matthew and me used to share a room and that was fun. Sort of."

"He's gonna cry loud and wake me," Byron said, resting his elbows on the table with a sigh. "And he'll get into my toys and mess 'em all up."

"I'll build ya some shelves," Sully said. "We can store your things up high so the baby can't reach 'em. I got some lumber scraps in the barn. We can start this afternoon."

"That's a good idea. I'll help," Brian said. "We'll have 'em built in no time."

"I guess," Byron murmured, tears threatening.

"It'll be all right, B." Brian said, standing up and patting his back. "I gotta get goin'. See everybody later." He crossed the room and grabbed his jacket off the hook.

"Brian, wait. Going where?" Michaela called.

He spun back around and quickly buttoned up his jacket. "I'm gonna ride out to see Sarah. I mean…would it be all right if I ride out to her place?"

"But you haven't finished telling us about your trip," she protested.

"He'll be back by lunchtime," Sully said helpfully.

Michaela reluctantly nodded. "All right, as long as you're back by noon. Brian?"

"Yeah?"

She slowly smiled. "Invite Sarah here for supper."

He returned the smile and opened the door. "Thanks, Ma. I will."

Sully turned his attention back to Byron and rubbed his back encouragingly. "Growin' up ain't all bad. Maybe ya have to share a room, but it also means pretty soon you're gonna be old enough to do things like goin' to see friends on your own, like Brian's doin'."

"But he's going to see a girl," Byron said dejectedly. "I don't want to go see any girls."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Michaela said quietly. "I thought you would be happy about this. I thought you liked being the big brother."

"I don't like it anymore. And I don't like Jack," he replied, glancing at the baby and sliding down from his chair. He turned and hurried to the stairs, rushing up them.

"Byron!" Michaela called.

"Let's let him go," Sully said, gently squeezing her hand. "He just needs some time to get used to this."

"Perhaps we are rushing things a little. Perhaps we should put this off a few more months."

"Michaela, we've already been over this," he replied. "We both agreed the baby's gettin' too old to sleep in our room much longer. Byron's gonna have to learn that he can't always have his way. We're a family and we all gotta work together. Sometimes that means sharin'."

"Talk to him, Sully. Please? I feel so terrible he's upset."

"He wants to talk, he'll come to us," he said. "For now let's give him some space to work through this on his own."

& & &

"Hold this end," Sully instructed, a pencil between his teeth as he handed Byron a tape measure and ran it down the length of a board. "Twenty inches. How's that sound?"

"I guess," Byron muttered, walking to his bed and sitting beside Wolf.

Sully pulled the pencil from his lips and marked the measurement. "How's school been goin' while I been gone?"

"Recess is good," he said brightly. "I'm gettin' better at baseball."

Sully selected another board from a small pile and measured twenty inches. "Your ma told me about throwin' paint. And pushin' that boy off the swing."

Byron patted Wolf's head, not answering.

"Listen, if ya don't like your classmates ya gotta talk to them about it," Sully said. "Work things out."

Byron slid down from his bed and grabbed his baseball from the night table. "Papa, Joshua taught me to be a hurler. We practice in the meadow."

Sully slowly rose to his feet. "Joshua's been teachin' ya baseball?"

Byron wound his arm fiercely. "Yep. Watch this."

Sully hurried to him and grabbed his arm. "Not in the house," he said with a chuckle, taking the baseball from him. "The windows!"

Byron giggled. "I forgot. Oh, Joshua told me a joke, Papa. Wanna hear it?"

Sully smoothed his hair. "Jokes, too, huh?"

"Yep. Um, why was the broom…wait, why did the broom over swept?" His face suddenly fell. "Oh, no! I told ya the answer!"

Sully smiled and put his arm around him. "That's all right. That's still a good joke."

"He told me another one but now I can't remember it," Byron explained.

"Is Joshua gonna help ya with baseball tomorrow, too?"

Byron shook his head and hugged Sully tightly. "No. I want you now, Papa. You hit the ball the best."

Sully rubbed his back lovingly. "I missed ya. We'll spend some time together, all right?"

"Does Jack have to come?"

"No, just me and you this time," Sully assured him, picking up the boards. "Now what about your shelves? We gotta get started. Let's go out to the barn and saw 'em."

"You mean I can help saw 'em?!" Byron cried.

"Yep. Come on, I'll teach ya."

& & &

"Afternoon, Robert E.," Sully said as he strolled into the blacksmith shop where Robert E. was working at the anvil.

Robert E. stopped hammering and took off his glove, shaking Sully's hand vigorously. "Welcome back. How was Washington?"

"It ain't Colorado," he replied. "Could I bring the team by this week for a shoein'?"

He began hammering again. "Sure thing. Bring 'em by any time."

Sully leaned against the fence and awkwardly scratched his cheek. "Ya got any extra work around here?"

Robert E. slowly glanced up. "Still haven't found anythin' permanent? Look, somethin's gonna turn up, Sully."

"Folks been sayin' that for years. Robert E., you shoulda seen those politicians in Washington. Their faces were tired, they'd lost hope. They can't do anything to help."

"Lord helps those who help themselves. I ain't countin' on anybody in Washington to get the country out of this. The answer won't come from them."

"Guess you're right."

"Meantime, I got a wagon full of feed to unload and no time to take care of it," he said, gesturing at his buckboard out front. "What do ya say ya do that for me this mornin'?"

Sully pulled his gloves from his coat pocket and put them on. "I'll have the job done in no time."

Robert E. resumed hammering. "I went to see Dr. Mike's new recovery rooms the other day. That Jennings fella finished them up nice. Got a lot of skill."

Sully walked to the wagon and hoisted off a bag of feed. "Haven't had a chance to look myself."

He dipped the horseshoe into a bucket of water and it sizzled and steamed. "He's sure been spendin' a lot of time with your wife while you been gone. Don't that bother you?"

Sully dropped the sack of feed beside the corral. "Nope."

"Sully, folks been talkin' the past week," he explained gently. "And they're startin' to talk louder."

"Michaela can do what she wants durin' the day. I ain't got reason to stop her. Long as I have her to myself the rest of the time."

Robert E. laughed deeply. "I reckon I feel the same about Grace."

"If I can't leave and trust her for three weeks, what kinda marriage do we got?"

"Of course ya trust her. I'm just talkin' about that boy. I think he might be gettin' the wrong idea about things. Dr. Mike don't seem to understand a little goes a long way."

Sully lifted another sack. "Folks in this town are always findin' somethin' to gossip about. Since when do you care what they been sayin', Robert E.?"

"I guess I don't," he replied, picking up another horseshoe with his tongs and sticking it in the blistering fire.

"Good. 'Cause all I know is everything's fine at home. Michaela let me know she missed me."

Robert E. eyed him with amusement. "Is that so?"

Sully dropped another sack on the pile. "Stop smirkin' and get back to work."

& & &

Sully ran his fingers along the smooth window ledge admiringly.

"Well?" Michaela asked proudly, glancing around the room.

He turned. "He did a nice job."

She smiled and grasped his hands. "You did a nice job, too. You did most of it. Thank you. It's such a wonderful gift."

"You needed the rooms. I've been wantin' to build these for awhile."

"Oh, I almost forgot to show you." She walked to her desk and opened a hat box, pulling from the tissue paper a velvet pink hat topped with a few opulent white feathers. "This just came in to Loren's store from St. Louis. What do you think?"

"You bought another hat?" he questioned. "You got plenty of hats, don't ya?"

"I needed something new. Joshua and Dorothy and I are going to Denver next week."

"What for?"

She put on the hat, pinning it in place. "You won't believe this. Mark Twain is going to speak! How does this look?"

"Mark Twain!" he exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it exciting?" She paused. "Oh, Sully…you'd like to go, too."

He looked away. "Nah. I got things to do around here."

She took off the hat and stepped forward. "I won't go. Dorothy wants to spend time with Joshua. Three's a crowd."

He grasped her arm. "No, he invited you. You should go. I want ya to."

"You mean that?" she murmured.

"I do. And the hat looks real pretty. Just don't tell me how much it cost."

She grinned. "Not much, I promise."

"Not much," he muttered wryly. He stroked her arm pensively. "This Joshua Jennings. Robert E. says you and him been spendin' a lot of time together."

"Yes, I suppose. I think he must have read every book my father had in his library. He's amazing. He reminds me of how I imagine Father must have been when he was young." She eyed him skeptically. "Sully…"

"What?"

"Something's on your mind. Tell me."

"Nothin'. Just that Robert E. said the townsfolk been gossipin'."

"Yes, I know what they're saying. But I don't care. We just like the same things. He's my friend, that's all."

"I just hope he knows that." He reached down and picked up a paint bucket. "Should I open this up and start paintin'?"

"You want to get back to work already?" she replied. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

He eyed her mischievously. "Maybe. What do ya have in mind?"

"Anything. I just want us to be together."

"What about your patients?"

"I penciled in your name for the afternoon. You have me booked. You're the only patient I'll be examining today."

He raised his eyebrows. "Want to…want to go home? Do the examinin' there?"

"I'd love to make a house call." She stepped forward and kissed him sensuously, rendering him out of breath. "There. Does that leave any doubt in your mind? I only want to be with you now, Sully."

He hugged her warmly. "No doubts here."

"Good," she whispered lovingly.

& & &

Katie piled several apples into Michaela's basket and dragged it down the store porch, holding onto Wolf's leash with her free hand and pulling the dog along. "I got the fruit, Mama."

"Not that one, Katie," Michaela said, glancing in the basket as she reached for an ear of corn. "It's bruised."

Katie fished out the bruised apple obediently as Jack squirmed in Michaela's arms and began to cry.

"I know, sweetheart. We're almost done," Michaela said, briefly rubbing his back.

"Mama, can I get this?" Byron called, walking out of the store with a tin of mints and holding it up. He reached for her drawstring purse in the basket. "Can I have some money to get this?"

Michaela sighed. "No, we can't get that, Byron. Put it back. You're supposed to be asking Mr. Bray to bring out a sack of sugar."

"I already did," he said, turning to go back inside.

Loren stepped onto the porch, carrying the sack. "Sorry it took so long, Dr. Mike. I had to go up to the stockroom."

"Thank you, Loren," she replied. "Could you put it in the wagon please?"

Joshua jogged up to Loren and took the sack from him. "I got this."

"Oh, Joshua. Good afternoon," Michaela said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

He placed the sack in the back of the wagon. "I was at the Gazette, knee-deep in Machiavelli's 'The Prince.' Aunt Dorothy told me to go outside and see the sun for change. What are you up to with all those apples?"

She grabbed another ear of corn and set it in the basket. "Just doing a little last-minute shopping for Jack's birthday party. Well, a lot of last-minute shopping!"

"We're going to bob for apples, Joshua," Katie spoke up. "It's gonna be fun."

He squeezed one of her braids. "Sounds like it."

Loren chuckled at the baby. "You expect Jack to bob for apples, Dr. Mike? What's he got in that mouth of his, one tooth?"

"Four." Michaela rubbed the baby's back. "It's for Katie and Byron and their friends of course. Sully and I thought we'd have some games for them. We want them to enjoy the party, too. You'll come tomorrow, won't you, Loren?"

"Well, I guess so," he replied. "But I'm not bobbing for apples."

Joshua winked at Michaela. "Say, Loren, how are your preserves selling, now that ya have some competition?"

Loren frowned. "As a matter of fact they're sellin' like hotcakes."

Byron appeared in the doorway again. "Mama, Mr. Bray got a new top. Look!" He squatted down and tried to spin the colorful top on the porch boards.

"Oh, that's a nice one, sweetheart."

"Can I get it?" he asked, glancing up and giving the top another spin.

Michaela eyed him sternly. "Byron, we're here to shop for the party. No toys and no candy. If you keep asking me to buy you something you're going to have to wait in the wagon." She glanced at the baby, who was growing increasing upset. "Oh, Jack. What's the matter?"

"All right. Sorry," Byron muttered, picking up the top and traipsing back into the store.

Suddenly, Wolf broke away from Katie and trotted inside.

"Oh, no! Wolf, come back!" Katie cried.

"Katie, you're supposed to hold onto her leash!" Michaela said.

"I forgot," she said meekly.

"Katie! I can't have dogs in my store!" Loren exclaimed, hurrying inside.

"Go help Mr. Bray bring her back outside," Michaela instructed, closing her eyes with exasperation.

The baby immediately stopped whimpering and burst into giggles as he watched Katie chase after the dog.

Joshua laughed and leaned against one of the posts. "I didn't know going shopping could be such a production." He held out his arms. "Let me hold the baby for ya. You look like you need all your hands right now."

"Oh, thank you," she said gratefully, handing Jack to him and adjusting the baby's knit cap.

"A year old, huh?" Joshua said, patting Jack's back. "Your ma's sure going to a lot of trouble for ya, cowboy."

She smiled and caressed Jack's head. "I want it to be special."

"I'm all set, Ma," Brian said as he stepped down from the barber shop and walked the length of the store porch.

Michaela turned. "Oh, your haircut looks very nice, Brian."

He placed his hat back on his head. "Thanks. I been wantin' to get it cut before the social." He stepped down and turned.

"Wait, where are you going?" Michaela asked.

He swung back around. "I was gonna study with Sarah this afternoon. Didn't I tell ya?"

Michaela thought a moment. "Oh. I suppose you did. I must have forgotten."

He hesitated. "Can I go, Ma? I told her four o'clock."

She glanced down the street. "But we still have to pick up some tables from Grace's for the party. I need you to help Robert E. lift them into the wagon."

Joshua stepped forward. "I'll help with that. Don't worry about it."

Brian smiled. "Thanks, Joshua. See ya later."

"Brian, be home in time for supper," she called as he hurried down the street.

He waved. "Sure thing."

"Studying, huh? I don't believe that for a second," Joshua remarked.

Michaela eyed him uncertainly. "Why do you say that?"

"Where's his books?" he replied with a grin.

"I hope they're doing at least some studying," she replied, picking up her basket and adding a few tomatoes.

"Well, they're gonna ace kissing class, that's for sure," he replied wryly, handing her back the baby. "Bring your wagon over to the cafe. Let's get those tables."

& & &

"Robert E., I've never tasted apple pie as good as your wife's," Joshua remarked.

Robert E. glanced across the cafe at Grace. She was engaged in a lively conversation with Michaela and pinching the baby's cheek, a pot of coffee in her free hand. "I'll be sure to tell her that," he replied as he pulled on his gloves. "Word is you're thinkin' of movin' here. You gonna try an' get work somewhere?"

He climbed into the back of the wagon and squatted down. "I don't know. I used to think I'd be a professor someday. But…not anymore."

"Why not?"

Joshua paused. "Things aren't going the way I planned."

Robert E. flipped one of the picnic tables upside down with ease and hoisted it onto the wagon. "I saw the clinic's new rooms. Ya got talent."

"No, I just finished up what Sully started," Joshua said, sliding the table to the back of the wagon. "He's the talented one."

"Where is he today? I ain't seen him," Robert E. said cautiously.

Joshua shrugged. "I ain't sure. Michaela said something about him looking for work."

"It's nice of ya to help out Dr. Mike like this. You been doin' a lot of work for her."

He smiled. "Being in the company of a mind like Michaela's, now that's something I enjoy. That's not work." He climbed down from the wagon and stuck his hands into his pockets. "'My fires when they dwindle, are lit from her brand. Men see them rekindle, nor guess by whose hand.'"

"What's that?" Robert E. asked quietly.

"Poetry. Henrik Ibsen. He's Norwegian. I read him when I was in Europe. It means Michaela's got what I've been needing." He tapped his finger to his temple. "She excites my mind."

Robert E. grabbed his arm. "See to it that's the only thing she excites, all right, son?"

Joshua glanced at the cafe. Patrons were whispering and watching him, none of them interested in their meals. He took a step back. "Sure, Robert E."

Robert E. patted his back. "Thanks for the hand."

to be continued...


End file.
